onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/(94) AYET Chapter 702 Prediction
Title: The Yellow Rubber Ducky Perhaps I will give a try at this "prediction" thingy, since we are in the absence of a chapter this week. Definitely not expecting it to be anything as good as those of BLS, am just hoping that it will be a decently interesting enough a read. Don't be rough on me boys, after all it is my first time ok. ^_^ Note: I don't know how to break into pages like those made by usual prediction guys, so I'll just write up the whole chapter prediction and leave the break-by-pages to your own imagination. ~ Law's team is on their way walking towards Green Bit ~ Caesar: I am forever grateful for Joker's big sacrifice. I will make sure I properly repay his generosity by working hard and producing a lot of goodies for him after I'm freed! Law: (smirking)... Usopp: Are you sure your plan will work? I mean though it is a good one but at the same time its a very risky tactic on at the cost of our defense, you know? If we were found out, then we're doomed! Caesar is trying to listen in... Law: I know that guy enough to know how he will act and react. This is the best way to get the job done with the most advantageous chances in our favor. Caesar: (talking to himself) They are definitely planning something! Once I'm back to Joker's side, I will immediately inform him about it so he can gain an upper hand against the brat! (smiling mischievously) Robin: I read the mosquitos in New World are quite deadly, a sting will cause a huge swollen all over the body until the victim exploded from inside-out. This island was said to be one of those areas of such mosquito's breeding ground. I wonder if I can get to see one here Usopp: WHAT?! FOR REAL?! Oh no, just now I thought I felt a mosquito bite or two... Oh no, I'm dying... Help, doctor! Please save meeeee... (pulls at Law's coat) Robin: (giggling) Law: (=_=") ~ At the Sunny ~ Brook is singing some songs for entertainment while Chopper is happily listening and enjoying it Momo: O-Nami-san, when will skeleton-san finish his singing? Its starting to get a bit annoying... Nami: (sigh) I told him to be on the lookout but once he started to sing out of boredom, he gets easily carried away. Brook! Come here please. Brook: Yes, Nami-san. Are you going to show me your pant- Nami: LIKE HELL I WILL! I would like to remind you to be on guard and look out for any enemy surveillance around the area. Brook: Don't worry, Nami-san. I AM currently scanning the area for enemy presence. Nami: What? How? Brook: You see, by singing, my voice emits pulses that gets scattered all over the radius and I can detect if there are any living things around by the difference in the pulses reflection back to me. Chopper: Oh? So you can detect people hidden around you by singing? (starry eyes) THAT'S SO COOL!!! Brook: Yohohoho. Not just people, but animals too, as long as they are living, breathing creatures. Nami: Nice, but just as you can detect people using your voice pulses, so can they as they hear your singing voice. Brook: Yohohoho, only you all can hear my singing voice as I have controlled my voice to be heard only within the Sunny-go, outside could not hear it but my voice pulses do extend quite far out into a distance. Nami: That's quite a handy ability there! Brook: Ah, I'm happy at your compliment over my ability. So now will you show me your pan- Nami: (whacks Brook on the forehead!) Momo: O-Nami-san, look! A rubber ducky! Nami, Chopper, and Brook looks over the Sunny at the yellow rubber duck floating on the water. Zooms into the ducky, its eyes moved! ~Luffy's side~ Luffy: HOLY CRAP! That's a huge hole! Did you do that, old man? Old man: Heh heh. Serves them right to stoop so low as to cheat a old blind man. But, a big hole you say? Oh no, looks like I unsheathed my sword a bit too much from necessary. The crowd looks on. Zoro: ... Old man: Bartender! I truly apologise for this accident. I hope this sum is enough for the cost of repairs. (hands over the winning money) Luffy: WOW! You are crazy strong, old man. How did you do that? Old man: My boy, please don't be offended but that is not something that I am quite proud of to be worth boasting at. Still, please accept my sincerest gratitude for standing up for me. You are a good lad, I'm sure you will be a great person someday. Luffy: Of course, I'm the man who will become Pir-mmm-fu-gu (mouth gagged by Sanji) Old man: ??? ... Old man: Oh dear, I bet I must have made quite a scene here and attracting people's attention. I think I will be taking my leave. I apologise again for the mess, bartender. (walks straight to the door, narrowly missing a table corner and exits the casino bar) Luffy and gang, after a brief pause, rushed out of the bar only to find the blind man missing from sight. Franky: Ehhh? Where'd he go? Kin: Can't have disappeared so fast for a blind man... can he? Sanji: I don't know, he seems to be quite aware of his surroundings for a man without sight. But we are lucky that we did not draw any attention onto ourselves amidst the chaotic situation just now. Bartender: (rushing out from pub) OI! YOU GUYS! STOP!!! Luffy and gang looked shocked as if been discovered. Bartender: YOU... HAVE NOT PAID FOR YOUR MEALS! Hiding behind a building is the toy soldier from earlier who recognised Luffy from the morning papers. Soldier: Need to inform regarding this sighting.'' (turns around and started marching at a direction, only to fell down and entangled by his own strings)'' The local sheriff has a direct connection straight to their king's office. The distance between the toy soldier's location to the sheriff is only 20 minutes away but the constant entanglement caused the soldier to be delayed by 15 mins. Hence, time until Doflamingo gets news regarding Luffy's appearance in Acacia = 35 mins. A nearby clock tower at background shows the time 11.10am. END Please rate how do you like my very first chapter prediction. Thank you. 10 - Good 9 8 7 6 5 - Neutral 4 3 2 1 0 - Bad Category:Blog posts